Using the techniques of recombinant DNA chemistry, it is now common for DNA sequences to be replicated and amplified from nature and then disassembled into component parts. As component parts, the sequences are then recombined or reassembled into new DNA sequences. However, reliance on naturally available sequences significantly limits the possibilities that may be explored by researchers. While it is now possible for short DNA sequences to be directly synthesized from individual nucleosides, it has been generally impractical to directly construct large segments or assemblies of polynucleotides, i.e., DNA sequences larger than about 400 base pairs. Furthermore, chemically synthesized oligonucleotides may have an error rate (deletions at a rate of 1 in 100 bases and mismatches and insertions at about 1 in 400 bases) exceeding the error rate obtainable through enzymatic means of replicating an existing nucleic acid (e.g., PCR). Therefore, there is an urgent need for new technology to produce high-fidelity polynucleotides.
Oligonucleotide synthesis can be performed through massively parallel custom syntheses on microchips (Zhou et al. (2004) Nucleic Acids Res. 32:5409; Fodor et al. (1991) Science 251:767). However, current microchips have very low surface areas and hence only small amounts of oligonucleotides can be produced. When released into solution, the oligonucleotides are present at picomolar or lower concentrations per sequence, concentrations that are insufficiently high to drive bimolecular priming reactions efficiently. Current methods for assembling small numbers of variant nucleic acids cannot be scaled up in a cost-effective manner to generate large numbers of specified variants. As such, a need remains for improved methods and devices for increasing throughput and cost-efficiency in high-fidelity gene assembly and the like.